The present invention relates to an accessory for attaching and detaching materials from a rod without requiring removal of the rod or adding additional hardware, such as hooks or the like, to the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,232, issued on Feb. 16, 1993 (which is fully incorporated herein by reference), discloses and claims an accessory product for easily mounting and detaching a material from a rod without removing the rod. The accessory product is intended for use with hanging or otherwise suspended materials, such as window treatments (window curtains, drapes, etc.), shower curtains, windscreens, towels, and so forth. Such suspended materials (referred to herein as xe2x80x9changing materialsxe2x80x9d for brevity) are well known in the art, and are often mounted onto rods.
In one system of the prior art, separate devices, such as hooks or clips, are utilized to connect portions of the curtain to the rod. In an alternative system of the prior art, the curtain or drape is mounted by threading a rod through the reinforced holes in that curtain.
As an advance over the prior art products, the ""232 patent discloses an accessory invention, as shown in FIG. 5, which allows a curtain or so forth to be attached to a mounting rod without the need for hanging support hooks, clips, and so forth, while also avoiding the need to remove the rod from its supports. The accessory is useful in a large variety of applications, including shower curtains and other household and commercial products. It involves a series of reinforced openings with slits provided between alternating paired sets of holes, thereby allowing the hanging material to be attached over the rod without the need for threading or hooks. Further advances and improvements to the inventions disclosed in the ""232 patent are provided herein.

In accordance with the invention, a hanging material such as a curtain (e.g. a window curtain or a shower curtain) or other product is provided with a slit therein for attachment of the hanging material to a fixed rod without removing the rod. In a preferred embodiment, the material has a fastener therein, as well, the slit extending through the fastener. In a further preferred embodiment, the hanging material includes at least one external slit, i.e. a slit, at any angle, which intersects an edge of the hanging material. In a further preferred embodiment, the external slit is one (at any angle) which extends through the inside circumference or inner edge of a fastener at one end and the outer edge of the hanging material at the other end.
The invention can be used for window treatments, shower curtains, drapery, portieres, room dividers, blinds, accessory tapes, and windscreens, or other hanging items. The fastener, which can be made of a rigid, or semi-rigid material (i.e. a material with some flexibility), is preferably integrated into the hanging material and facilitates the attachment of the material to the rod without the need to remove the rod from its supports. The slit is of any shape or size desired. Further objects and features of the invention will be apparent in conjunction with the drawings and detailed disclosure provided herein.